


Legwork

by f_femslash



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alex and Olivia with no prior relationship and spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legwork

“Well, Detective,” Alex said, leaning back against her kitchen counter and surveying Olivia over the frames of her glasses, “I won’t be able to get a conviction if you don’t do the legwork.”

The teasing had been going on for the full twenty minutes that had passed since Olivia had entered the counselor’s apartment. She’d been here many times before, mostly evenings after work to go over cases. Those evenings had more often than not turned into late nights over glasses of wine accompanied by a lot of shameless flirting. Olivia wasn’t sure where this was going or whether it was all in her mind, but she felt no inclination to put on the brakes, especially as she watched the slender lawyer bend to pull a bottle of white wine from the fridge.

“Oh, I can tell you all about the legwork, Counselor,” Olivia said, her eyes roaming over the blonde’s body as she followed her into her posh living room. Alex turned to face her, a sly smile on her lips.

“Oh?” She stepped a little further into Olivia’s space, making the detective’s heart race, “So what would happen if I refused to take your case, Detective?”

Olivia grinned, “I’m pretty sure you don’t have a choice, but try it and see what happens.”

Alex laughed and replied, “I wouldn’t have to try if a certain detective could be a little more persistent.”

Olivia’s pulse quickened at the words, and without fully thinking about it, she gave Alex’s ass a playful slap as the blonde set the bottle of wine on the coffee table. Olivia wasn’t sure what reaction she’d been expecting, but the low, sensual moan that slipped from between Alex’s lips was certainly not it.

They both froze, Alex panting slightly, Olivia’s mouth open in surprise. After a long beat, Alex straightened up and grabbed the collar of Olivia’s shirt, pulling her closer and bringing their lips together in a scorching kiss. This time it was Olivia who couldn’t suppress a moan as their tongues slid against each other. She felt Alex’s hands tugging the hem of her shirt out of her pants, sliding her hands underneath it, their hips pushing against each other with all of the urgency and tension that had been building up over those late night wine sessions.

“Do it again,” Alex breathed against Olivia’s lips when they parted for air. It took Liv’s muddled brain a minute to understand what Alex was asking for, but when the pieces slid into place she felt an inexplicable surge of arousal shooting through her.

She pushed Alex back into a bending position, hands resting on the coffee table again. She bit her lip as her hand slid over Alex’s skirt-clad backside. She raised her hand and brought it back down with the same intensity as her previous slap had been, relatively gentle. Alex moaned deliciously again, sending goosebumps racing up Olivia’s arms.

“Harder,” Alex rasped, pushing her hips back eagerly. Olivia brought her hand down again, harder, this time moaning along with Alex.

“Harder, Liv, please…” Alex’s voice was rough, shot through with a need and an urgency that made Olivia’s mind reel as she reared back and smacked Alex’s ass, hard. Alex’s loud groan filled the otherwise empty apartment, and Olivia felt herself getting wetter with each hard smack and subsequent moan.

As she looked down at Alex’s ass, she imagined it getting redder with each stroke, a delicious rosy tint spreading through each cheek.

“Take this off,” she finally gasped, tugging at the waistband. Alex straightened up shakily, and the two of them management to unzip the skirt and slide it off of Alex’s hips along with her panties. Olivia’s eyes moved from the counselor’s reddened ass to the patch of blonde curls between her legs.

“Come here,” she growled, sitting on the couch and pulling the blonde onto her so she was straddling her lap, her hands grasping the sensitive skin of her ass. Alex moaned, her hips jerking forward as their lips came together again. Liv couldn’t keep her fingers from wandering between the pale thighs, sliding into slick arousal and making Alex gasp. Olivia dragged her fingertips along the blonde’s slit, stopping to rub her swollen clit.

“Olivia,” Alex breathed, her eyes squeezed shut, her head thrown back. Liv wanted to hear her make those noises again, her need to see and hear the counselor come undone driving her to grab her by the hips and flip her so she was laid across the detective’s knees, her ass on display again.

The shift in position and the implied intent behind it was enough to make the blonde moan the detective’s name again, this time with an urgency that nearly drove Liv to the breaking point. She began to rain hard slaps onto Alex’s upturned backside, watching the rosy tint build to a glowing red in no time. Alex’s gasps and moans grew with the intensity of the spanking, her hips jerking against Olivia’s lap until Liv watched in amazement as Alex came, hard, solely from the sensation of the detective’s hand against her ass.

“God, Liv,” Alex moaned shakily, trembling as she reached back to tenderly run her fingertips over her punished flesh. Liv leaned down to place a kiss on one tortured cheek, making the blonde gasp. The noise sent Liv’s hips into motion, and Alex knelt up beside her, her hands immediately going to Olivia’s belt buckle. She slid her fingers inside the detective’s panties to find her soaked. Alex straddled the detective’s lap once again and worked her fingers against her clit, making Olivia’s head fall back against the couch. She was already so close that she tripped over the edge in no time, her hips jerking wildly against the blonde’s fingers, her arms wrapped around her waist.

They stayed still for a long moment, the two of them panting, until Liv finally drew back enough to look up at Alex’s face.

“So,” she murmured, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, “Are you gonna take my case or do I need to do more…legwork?”

Alex grinned, her eyes darkening again, “I don’t know, I might need more persuading.”

Olivia chuckled as she stood, the counselor still in her arms as she strode toward the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/33023585792/legwork-cabenson-request


End file.
